A large and apparently unrelated number of acute pathological conditions can produce a stress effect on the functions of the normal somatic or body cell which can only be classified as stress cell shock. This cellular shock is manifest by disruption of the normal physiological activity of the single cell. If this stress or disruption status is left untreated various types of sequellae may result depending on the severity, duration and number of single cells involved. The results of this cellular shock can result in the cell becoming nonfunctioning and necrose or die. If the patient survives this cellular condition will eventually be replaced by scar tissue. As an alternative the cell mass may recover partial function to a varying degree although this degree may not be apparent on clinical test. The recovery is almost never complete, however, and some loss almost always occurs.
The types of acute traumas which produce this cellular shock or stress can be subdivided into several broad categories to wit: